fantagefandomcom-20200213-history
Inventory
To see the inventory in the user's home, see Home Inventory. The inventory stores all of the user's clothing, pets and creatures. It can be accessed by clicking on the inventory button on the bottom-left screen. On the right, the user will see their avatar. Above them, a shiny star is on the top left of the window the avatar is in. Clicking on this star will show all of the user's Friendship Bracelets. Item Types Some items that the user has will be marked and can be divided by such marks. If an item is blurred out, then the item is a Premium Item and the player bought the item with Stars during their Premium Membership. These blurred out items cannot be worn when the user has an expired membership and can only be worn again when another membership is bought. If the item is clear but has a coin on the bottom right of it, then the item is a Premium Item bought with eCoins or Gold. If the item has a purple L on the bottom left of it, then the item is a Limited Item. If the item has a diamond on the bottom left of it, then the item is a Luxury Item. If the item has a red R on the bottom left of it, then the item is a Rare Item. The inventory has divided itself into the following groups of articles. Hair All of the user's hairs are held here. Most hairs are available for purchase at Stellar Salon. Also added in 2014, An option to dye your hair became available . The feature is for premium members only, and it costs ten Ecoins. The hair dye effect is also temporarily disabled if you participate in a fashion show, and disappears when you Log Out. Clothes All of the user's clothes are held here. They are divided into tops, bottoms, outfits, costumes, and shoes. Most clothes are purchasable at Le Shop. Boards All of the user's hoverboards are held here. Most boards are puchasable at Loco Boardz. Accessories All of the user's accessories are held here. They are divided by function: body, face, hair, moodies, face paint, makeup (girls only), and earrings. Most body accessories, face accessories, and earrings are purchasable at Le Shop. Most hair accessories and all makeup are purchasable at Stellar Salon. All face paint are purchasable from Leo and Angelo at the Carnival. Favorites Any of the items the user has that they marked as their favorites are held here. To add an item as their favorite item, the user can move their mouse over the item they want to add. A green plus sign will appear and the user will click on it to get the option to copy the item over to "All", "Favorites 1", "Favorites 2", "Favorites 3", "Favorites 4", "Favorites 5", "Favorites 6", "Favorites 7", "Favorites 8", "Favorites 9", or "Favorites 10". After selecting a subfolder, the item will then appear in the Favorites tab. Creatures All of the user's creature forms are held here. Creatures can be bought at the Creature Shop. Pets This category will only appear if the user is in an official fashion show. This stores all the user's pets. Besties When a Bestie is bought, they can be activated by pressing the top right switch in the Inventory. This is not a Category. Other Languages *'Spanish': Mi Enventario *'Japanese:' インべントリ (Inbentori) Trivia *The inventory button has changed a lot over the past years. When Fantage was just released, the whole button set, including the Inventory button, had a white background with their symbol being blue. In late 2009, the button set changed to a dark blue background with white symbols. For those two sets, the inventory button was a bag. It was until 2011 when the icon changed from a bag to a clothes hanger. When the button set changed again in October 2013, the Inventory button along with the others became bigger and had a much brighter dark blue background. *Previously, a picture of coupons with the markings "x2" on them was in the Inventory. These were Double Star Coupons. They were golden when the user was a Premium Member, and gray when the member has an expired membership. This picture was removed when the Double Star Coupons were discontinued in 2013 (and were replaced by the automatic ability to double Stars for all Premium Members). Category:Basics Category:Features